


I Told You So

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 7





	I Told You So

*It was November of 1995 and Remus Lupin was sitting in the parlor at #12 Grimmauld Place when a very excited Tonks came running in.*

Tonks: It’s snowing! It’s snowing! I’m going to go build a snowman. Do you want to come?

Remus: I think I’ll stay in here, and you should too. You don’t have a very high tolerance for cold.

Tonks: I’ll be fine. I have snow boots, earmuffs, and a heavy jacket. 

Remus: You’re going to be coming back in in five minutes, tops.

Tonks: I will not.

*Five minutes later*

Tonks: Okay, so it was a bit colder out there than I thought. 

Remus: I told you so. I made some tea and lit a fire to help warm you up. 

Tonks: Thanks. 

*Tonks walked over to the couch, grabbed her tea, and sat right on Remus’s lap.*

Remus: What are you doing?

*Tonks set her tea on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around Remus. She cuddled against him and sighed.*

Tonks: Warming up.


End file.
